fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Setsubun 2018/Floor Quest/Floor 101 ~ 150
Floor 101 ~ 110 Floor 101= 115,950 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 32 47,513 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 31 27,349 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 102= 46,622 HP |en12 = Just A Corpse; Lvl 28 23,899 HP |en13 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 52 121,145 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 103= 93,252 HP |en12 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 26 55,976 HP |en13 = Wandering Ghost; Lvl 25 46,452 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 104= 86,511 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 26 57,585 HP |en13 = Human-Faced Horse; Lvl 24 51,542 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 105= 119,854 HP |en12 = Cave Lizard; Lvl 34 94,159 HP |en13 = Thief; Lvl 36 59,444 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 106= 139,058 HP |en12 = Bonus Character; Lvl 39 17,663 HP |en13 = Cult-Priest; Lvl 36 59,444 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 107= 112,710 HP |en12 = Canis Lupus Hodophilax; Lvl 32 35,306 HP |en13 = Winged Dragon; Lvl 33 51,173 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 108= 98,521 HP |en12 = Leopard Man; Lvl 22 56,306 HP |en13 = Wolf Man; Lvl 21 40,368 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 109= 28,254 HP |en12 = Wailing Ghost; Lvl 21 28,254 HP |en13 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 21 55,477 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Massive Ghost; Lvl 81 200,169 HP |en22 = Shouting Ghost; Lvl 21 55,477 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 110= 154,830 HP |en12 = Impaler King after Bathing in the Hot Spring; Lvl 59 161,415 HP |en13 = Wise King by the side of the Hot Spring; Lvl 90 126,112 HP 172,575 HP |dropicons = }} *At the beginning of the battle Gilgamesh will apply Atk Up and Def Up Buff to both party and enemy servants with King trait. * Alcohol of the Finest Quality: Gilgamesh will charge all enemies' NP gauges by 1 tick, and stuns himself(1 turn). }} Floor 111 ~ 120 Floor 111= 67,183 HP |en12 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 46 80,443 HP |en13 = Sea Anemone; Lvl 24 47,946 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 112= 49,036 HP |en12 = Wolf Man; Lvl 27 54,366 HP |en13 = Leopard Man; Lvl 40 92,100 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 113= 90,396 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 26 62,676 HP |en13 = Human-Faced Horse; Lvl 25 45,708 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 114= 50,740 HP |en12 = Snake Woman; Lvl 38 99,299 HP |en13 = Snake Girl; Lvl 20 49,385 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 115= 109,192 HP |en12 = Ghoul Prophet; Lvl 33 67,480 HP |en13 = Ghoul; Lvl 32 59,094 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 116= 105,303 HP |en12 = Dragon's Puppet; Lvl 30 52,304 HP |en13 = Just A Corpse; Lvl 30 42,736 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 117= 55,391 HP |en12 = Large Kettle; Lvl 48 99,859 HP |en13 = Large Kettle; Lvl 26 39,928 HP |dropicons = }} |20}} }} |-| Floor 118= 51,101 HP |en12 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 26 52,720 HP |en13 = Strange-Faced Horse; Lvl 48 100,635 HP |dropicons = Meteoric Horseshoe }} }} |-| Floor 119= 23,784 HP |en12 = Zombie; Lvl 36 20,618 HP |en13 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 39 28,954 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Demonic Statue of Divine Punishment; Lvl 32 278,649 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 120= 10,475 HP |en12 = Oni Devil; Lvl 43 11,230 HP |en13 = Oni Imp; Lvl 50 10,475 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Smooth White Skin; Lvl 90 216,795 HP |en22 = Smooth White Skin (Self-proclaimed); Lvl 90 203,129 HP 224,511 HP |dropicons = }} * : }} Floor 121 ~ 130 Floor 121= |en12 = |en13 = |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 130= }} * }} Floor 131 ~ 140 Floor 131= 50,794 HP |en12 = Stone of Hell; Lvl 32 66,350 HP |en13 = Stone of Hell; Lvl 56 105,413 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 132= 42,976 HP |en12 = Large Kettle; |en13 = Large Kettle; |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 133= |-| Floor 138= 38,900 HP |en12 = Swarm of Aedes; Lvl 39 104,339 HP |en13 = Swarm of Aedes; Lvl 22 69,070 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 139= }} |-| Floor 140= }} * }} Floor 141 ~ 150 Floor 141= |en12 = |en13 = |dropicons = }} }} |-| Floor 150= }} * }} Category:Quests Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Floor-Climbing Quests